Paradox Space
:For the reality in which Homestuck takes place, see paradox space. , often stylized as PxS, is a sister project to MS Paint Adventures that was launched on April 13, 2014, to celebrate Homestuck s fifth anniversary. The site will feature many comics that detail unseen events in paradox space and hypothetical "what if?" scenarios. The canonicity of Paradox Space comics has been addressed by Hussie as follows: :For any given story, it is either "Definitely Not Canon" or "Possibly Canon". But no story should ever be regarded as "Definitely Canon", unless Homestuck itself confirms those events retroactively in some manner. Paradox Space has a schedule of one page per weekday. Stories #" " (6 pages, written by Andrew Hussie, art by Zack Morrison) John wakes up on the morning of his thirteenth birthday, goes about his daily morning routine, and accidentally steps in a cake his dad had just left outside the door of his room. John blows out the candles, and it is reminiscent of Breath powers. Paradox Space title drop is made. #" " (3 pages, art and story by Jonathan Griffiths, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) Gamzee throws a , encouraging the severed heads of his dead friends to impress him, with gold star stickers (AKA "glitter biscuits" and "pointy-ass glam badges") as motivation. Tavros wins, obviously, thanks to his impressive personal talents. #" " (2 pages, art and story by KC Green) John is celebrating his birthday at a zoo, and he approaches Dave with concerns about monkey-on-monkey violence. Dave berates him for thinking of the most non-random "random thing" possible. It then turns out that John was telling the truth. #" " (7 pages, art and story by Zack Morrison, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) John captchalogues two fanciful harlequins, sending glass shards flying at his birthday present. Unlike in the , John then captchalogues a third harlequin, sending the PDA flying and knocking off the harlequin's other arm. As a result, whenever Jack Noir tries to put on the Black Queen's Ring, both of his arms disappear and the ring falls off immediately afterwards. Realizing that they're in a doomed timeline, the kids decide to go watch a movie. #" " (2 pages, story by Rachel Rocklin, art by Matt Cummings, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) Becquerel teleports around the world and fetches a number of balls and other sports equipment, which he brings back to Jade 's house. After completing his sports pile, Bec goes upstairs and falls asleep next to Jade; oblivious to his activities, she calls him lazy. #" " (6 pages, story by Benito Cereno, art by Kristen Kemper, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) Vriska and Eridan engage in a game of Flarp aboard their respective vessels. To board Eridan's ship, Vriska rolls a very lucky number 20 on her dice roll. Eridan is not as fortunate and rolls a 1 in return, summoning a "critical whale." Trivia *404 and 500 errors on the site are accompanied by one of a selection of images featuring Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff and one of Sollux fixing a computer for Equius. The 404 and 500 error page art was *John's Birthday: **According to the , this comic takes place in the same zoo previously seen in KC Green's Gunshow and Horribleville. **"Bears with guns" and "seals with grenades" are callbacks to the aforementioned comics. **The kid with the toque and glasses appears to be a young KC Green. *Prototyped: **The glass shards' captchalogue codes on page 1 read (being posted just after 4/20) and **This story marks the first time that Jack Noir got on-screen dialogue. (Not cointing the many times his dialogue and internal monologue were described in narration.) **This story was originally going to be titled Armless, but it was decided that that made the conclusion too obvious. Category:Homestuck